


Good Boy

by softmothprince



Series: Other Apprentices [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Devil Apprentice, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging, Safewords, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Isabel knows her pet wants something more from her, and she is more than happy to give it.
Relationships: Apprentice/Apprentice (The Arcana), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Other Apprentices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> more mc x mc stuff, shocker. listen, if someone lets me write smut with their apprentice, I'M GOING TO ALRIGHT.
> 
> consent is always important. don't make me come and beat you with a sharp candy cane.
> 
> a stór - my treasure  
> a pheata - my pet  
> a mhuirnín - my darling, my dear  
> a chroí - my heart

  
Isabel looks over the sight in front of her, a content purr building in her throat. Her pointed ear twitches at the faint whimper Illain lets out, his head turning at the sound of her purr.

"Azalea?"

The sweet nickname made her gaze soften, lips curling into a warm smile. It made her think back to when they first met, him pulling her out of the way of a rogue flower cart that made a bunch of flower buds and petals fly in the air when it crashed. Azaleas landed in her hair, and he teasingly started to call her that after helping her pick them from her curls. Coming back to the present, the blonde steps closer to the plush bed.

"Hmm..."

Slightly pointed nails tap against a freckled shoulder, making the blindfolded boy jump and jerk his head around to the other side. Soft hair brushes against his shoulder, warm breath tickling his ear.

"I'm right here, a pheata." Isabel whispers, trailing her fingers from his arm to his neck, lightly pulling on the collar she lovingly placed there. "Color?" She asks, amber eyes staring at his shaking, bound hands behind his back.

"G-green..." He stammers out, making her smile wider.

She leans down to his neck, lightly scraping her fangs over his pulse. The noise Illain lets out makes her growl, hands grabbing his shoulders to hold him in place as he squirms.

"Shh... I need you to be quiet, sweetheart."

Isabel narrows her eyes and waves her hand, a ball gag appearing in her palm.

"Open your hand." She orders.

Illain complies slowly, and she reaches behind him to allow him to feel the gag. Once it clicks in his head on what the object is, his face becomes a bright shade of red.

"Open your mouth, a stór."

With no hesitation, Illain lets his mouth fall open and allows the demon to place the dark red ball between his teeth, clipping it behind his head.

"Good boy, such a pretty sight you make." She praises, pulling out the ribbon tying his hair up and teasingly runs her sharp nails over his scalp.

A full body shudder rakes through him.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you, a chroí?"

Illain nods slowly, gasping when those gentle hands turn him over so he was laying on his stomach. His cock is trapped between the silky sheets and his stomach, the cool material making him tremble. She scrapes her fangs over his shoulder, before sucking a dark hickey on the soft skin. Her lips release the skin with a wet pop, and she finally starts to explain her plan.

"I know how badly you want to be pinned down and fucked, I've seen the dreams you have."

His hips are lifted, and he's pulled up onto his knees, his chest still pinned to the mattress. Something brushes against the back of his thighs, and it doesn't take him long to figure out that Isabel was wearing a strap-on. It rubs up and down his ass, somehow leaking a viscous fluid that made his skin slippery and warm.

"Remember, honey, you will feel no pain or discomfort in this realm." She says as soon as she feels Illain's hesitation, hands spreading his cheeks to eye the pink ring of muscle.

With a silent spell, his hole was also dripping with slick and she probs it with two of her fingers. Illain hums, shifting his hips back so her fingers push in deeper.

"Relax, alright? No need to be so tense. Color?" She asks, delving into his mind to hear his thoughts for the answer.

It's a moment before-

"......green."

"Good boy."

Once she's confident he's stretched enough, Isabel removes her fingers and starts to push the fake dick into his hole.

"That's it, a chroí... let me go in good and deep."

Her hips make contact with his thighs, and she wastes no time in thrusting in and out. Illain's head turns to the side, shifting the blindfold up enough so his brown irises peeking at Isabel. Her eyes were glowing red, pupil slitted, scleras black with dark veins coming from them. She catches his eye, and her red lips curve into a smirk.

"Naughty boy. Trying to take off the blindfold?" Isabel growls, moving one hand to rip the blindfold off before tangling it into his hair.

Her other grabs his wrists, using them to bring him back harder onto the strap. Every pretty noise Illain lets out is muffled by the gag, soon being overpowered by the wet slaps of skin hitting each other.

"Ooooh I wish I could hear those sounds, a chroí~ But they sound so amazing muffled by your gag."

He keens deep in his chest, meeting her thrusts eagerly. Suddenly, a burning wave of magic rushes through him and the strap stared vibrating vigorously. Illain screams into the ball, sinking his teeth into it and feels the hard rubber give a bit. Isabel rolls her hips, hammering the tip of the strap into his prostate and leans forward to reach around him, grabbing his cock in her hand and strokes it quickly.

"Cum for me, a pheata. Cum for me and ruin the sheets, you filthy boy."

With a loud howl, he does just that. White shoots out and lands on the deep red silk, jumping around from the mattress moving so much. Isabel doesn't stop pounding until Illain is close to tears from overstimulation. She slows down before finally stopping, releasing his dick and pulls the strap out of his used hole. Fake cum drips from it, sliding down his quivering thighs and onto the sheets.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." She repeats repeatedly, cleaning the sheets with a snap of her fingers and turns her pet over onto his back.

Unclipping the ball gag, Isabel releases a soft purr at the grunt Illain lets out as he flexes his jaw. She clicks her tongue at the red marks on his cheeks, lightly trailing her fingers over them to make them disappear.

"Are you tired, pet? Shall we call it a night? You've done so well for me."

Before she could move to untie him, he shakes his head.

"No... no... you haven't..."

Blinking slowly, the demon giggles and cups his face in her hands, lightly kissing his forehead.

"How sweet. You want to make me cum, a mhuirnín?"

Illain averts his eyes, but his head bobs up and down. Smirking, she leans back and snaps her fingers. The ropes fall to the bed, and Illain grabs Isabel's waist, pulling her close and hiding his face into her neck. He smothers her neck in kisses, moving Isabel into his lap. His swollen and weeping cock brushes against her cunt, and he slips inside easily with a loud moan. Isabel bounces up and down, purring and moaning.

Illain is whimpering and crying out, still so sensitive from the abuse his cock and hole went through, but he eagerly helps her up and down. She lifts his face up, pressing her mouth to his and suckles on his tongue when it pokes against her lips. It doesn't take long for her to cum, velvety walls clenching around him.

This spurs him into another orgasm, making him sob and hide his face into her chest, his arms tightening around her as he coats her pussy in thick white cum. They sit in silence, not moving. Illain's eyes flutter open, finding Isabel's warm amber already staring at him. He smiles, lifting his chin so he could place a soft kiss to her swollen lips. Isabel hums, licking her lips after pulling away and gives him a smirk.

"You know I'll have to punish you for being naughty, don't you a pheata?"

A glint appears in his eyes, and his smile turns coy.

"Yes."

She nods in return, sliding off of his lap and pushes him onto his back.

"Azalea?"

"Yes, pet?"

Amber locks with brown.

"I love you."

A fanged smile.

"I love you too, a chroí."

**Author's Note:**

> illain is owned by the lovely [LazyVoyager](https://lazyvoyager.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
